1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to accessory seats, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's accessory seat that may be rigidly and fixedly secured to an associated bicycle to enhance and maintain balance of the bicycle during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various accessory seats for vehicles is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the bicycle seats have been oriented to attempt to utilize an existing framework of an associated vehicle to accommodate an accessory seat. In the case of bicycles, the positioning of the seat becomes critical to effect balance in the positioning of an additional rider, such as a child, thereon. For example, Smith, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,704 sets forth the use of an accessory bicycle seat that is secured to the horizontal support shaft of an associated bicycle, but is directed for positioning adjacent the forward steering post of the bicycle, as opposed to the instant invention which orients the seat adjacent the rider.
Grady U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,431 sets forth a vehicular accessory seat wherein a seat provided with a generally "L" shaped framework is secured to a floor of a motor vehicle to orient the seat in an overlying orientation relative to the vehicular seat.
Luschen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,321 sets forth an accessory bicycle seat with suitable bracketry attached to the neck portion of an associated bicycle about the steering post to accommodate a child thereon.
Reminger U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,532 sets forth a bicycle load support provided with a horizontal support base that is securable to a horizontal beam secured to an associated horizontal support post of the bicycle.
Robbin U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,453 sets forth an auxiliary bicycle seat wherein a tubular support is mounted to an associated bicycle's horizontal tubular section with separate leg support means mounted to the generally vertical steering post of the bicycle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved child's bicycle seat which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in placement adjacent a rider of a bicycle to maintain balance and convenience in use of the accessory seat and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.